


Trick or Treat till the Neighbors Gonna Die of Fright

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Married Couple, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, dad kakashi, first halloween, megumi is a cupcake, one day I'll draw them in this halloween outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: It's Megumi's first Halloween and Kakashi is doing his best to celebrate it properly. But sometimes even the plans of the Hokage suffer the interference of fate.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Megumi (OC), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: This is Us (english version) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Trick or Treat till the Neighbors Gonna Die of Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick or Treat till the Neighbors Gonna Die of Fright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301045) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte and I kept these translation on the drive for a long time before I decided to publish it (and yes, I got help from Google too).  
> Btw.  
> DATE: Tuesday, 31st October; Friday, 3rd November 1688  
> TITLE: This Is Halloween - Marilyn Manson  
> Fictober 2019 – Day 16: “Listen. No, really, listen.”

Kakashi had everything ready.

He had made Megumi’s pumpkin costume in orange and green fabric and had also prepared costumes for him and his wife (scarecrow – needless to say – for him, and farmer for her). It had taken him weeks of work in his spare time and he had drawn on all his skills with needle and thread, but he was tremendously satisfied with the final result. His little girl looked lovely in that and he was pretty damn excited for the evening.

On the morning of 31st October, he woke up exhausted and with a little nausea. He also felt a bit of a fever but decided to ignore it and went to the office earlier than usual in the hope of finishing his duties soon so as to return home to his family: they had an appointment with Sai and the others to do Trick or Treat and did not want to lose a minute of that evening.

Shikamaru looked at him critically as he brought his usual cup of tea to the office, a half frown on his face.

«Are you all right, Kakashi-sensei?»

«Wonderfully», he replied with a smile. «Is Shikadai ready for the evening?»

The young man shrugged and placed a new handful of scrolls on his desk to read. Damn. There was never an end to the paperwork: petitions, requests from clans, missions to be assigned, reports to be checked… it seemed that every citizen of Konoha, civilian or shinobi, had something to say to the Hokage, in those days in particular that he wanted nothing more than to be at home with the two most important people in his life.

«He’s only one-year-old, he won’t remember anything».

Kakashi shook his head disconsolately, incredulous that his assistant didn’t understand the wonder of celebrating Halloween with his son.

At mid-day Shikamaru brought him the bento that Sakura had left for him and, still with that frown on his face, asked him again if he was okay. Kakashi, whose nausea had increased, his body slightly shaken by the chills of fever, confirmed that yes, he was wonderful, and thank you very much.

He didn’t eat the bento despite the fact that it contained foods he loved. He forced himself to nibble some of the salmon onigiri aware that he needed energy to finish the day but instantly felt the urge to throw up and gave up, opting for a cup of hot tea which also helped his hands stop trembling.

At four in the afternoon, Shikamaru broke into his office for the umpteenth time and announced that he could go home, that the urgent work was over and he could safely take care of the latest chores. Incredulous and staggering, Kakashi thanked the young man and gave him an appointment for the evening. Then, struggling with nausea, headaches and chills, he wrapped himself in the white Hokage cloak and went home to his two women.

«Tadaima», he greeted as he entered the genkan, unceremoniously unloading sandals and cloak into the cabinets.

«Okae- Kami-sama! Kakashi!» Sakura, who had peeked out of the kitchen, ran up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. «For the sake of… you’re burning! Come and sit down». And she practically dragged him into the living room, where Megumi slept blissfully on the tatami mats, a light blanket draped over her, Yoru snuggled next to her as always (the cat seemed to practically live in symbiosis with their baby girl).

Kakashi tried to muster up enough energy to lean over and cuddle his daughter, or at least greet her with a kiss, but as soon as he tried to lean over he felt nausea build up and his vision darken. It wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all.

«Maybe I caught the flu», he said in a faint voice, his eyes closed to allow him to concentrate on not fainting.

«“ _Maybe_ ”?» Sakura retorted, incredulous, as she gently pushed him until he lay on the sofa, his head resting on her lap, one hand infusing him with fresh healing chakra while the other played casually with his hair. «This morning I told you not to go out, but no, you never listen to me».

«Sorry. But I had to finish the backlog to be able to come back here to do Trick or Treat», he murmured, risking to glance at his wife.

The expression on her face was a mixture of sweetness and exasperation.

«Listen, Kakashi», Sakura began calmly, stroking his cheek and at the same time not stopping for a second to probe him with all her iryō-nin skills. Kakashi knew that a loud reprimand was coming and tried to sit up, but a hand on his chest forced him to lie down. «No, really, listen. You’re sick. You cannot go out in the cold in these conditions, you will only make your situation worse».

«But it’s Megumi’s first Halloween…»

«And she won’t remember anything. We can take pictures here, that’s enough», she tried to be reasonable.

And yes, what Sakura was saying, what Shikamaru had said that morning, were entirely reasonable objections and part of him totally agreed. But the other side was screaming out loud, indignant.

«It’s not the same… You don’t understand…» he muttered feeling terribly stupid.

«Then explain it to me. Why is it so important?»

«Because this day won’t come back», he whispered, turning his head to keep her from looking into his face. He wanted to fight harder, he wanted to convince her that it was _necessary_ to go out with their baby to do Trick or Treat. But he was so tired. His body was shaking with shivers and his vision continued to blur. He knew he was burning with fever but did not want to give in to sleep: he was the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, damn it, he would not have been defeated by the flu. «I don’t want to lose anything with her. And I don’t want to lose anything with you. I want everything I can have», he added, his voice a little drawling.

«Oh, Kakashi».

And Sakura bent down and hugged him in an almost suffocating embrace and held him there as she stroked his hair and he felt his strength leave him as he finally gave in to exhaustion. But just before he fell asleep he heard his wife say: «I’ll find a solution, my love. You’ll have your first Halloween with Megumi, I promise you».

Then everything went dark.

* * *

The Hokage had had to stay in bed for three full days to fully recover from the disease. In reality, this had turned out to be a blessing because Sakura had communicated to the hospital that she would stay at home to take care of him; so Kakashi had been able to enjoy three days with his wife and daughter (even though the first had spent practically in a perennial state of semi-unconsciousness). Sure, he missed Megumi’s first Halloween, but there would be more, right?

On the evening of the first day of his return to work, Shikamaru surprisingly sent him home well before his usual time. He was still recovering, he explained in response to his raised eyebrow, and he didn’t want him to relapse and miss for another three days as during his absence it had been Naruto who filled the role of Hokage-ad-interim and had been a real drag (his words, not Kakashi’s). He had shrugged and didn’t have it repeated twice: if he was given an excuse to get away from that office earlier than expected, who was he to not to grab it?

So he walked quickly back home. He was about to slide the front door when it suddenly opened. In the doorway was Sakura in the farmer’s costume he had made for her, and in her arms she was holding the cutest pumpkin Kakashi had ever seen, a tuft of pink hair sticking out from under the fabric, her huge grey eyes peeking out at him.

«What happens?» he asked, greeting them both with a kiss.

«We were waiting for you; you’re late. Go and get change that we have to go out».

«Go out?»

Sakura gave him one of those smiles that had made him fall in love with her all those years ago.

«For Trick or Treat. I organized everything. Ino, Shikamaru and the others are waiting for us».

Kakashi felt his heart overflow with love and joy and wonder and reached out to hold his woman close.

«Oh, Sakura, I love you so much», he whispered in her ear, his voice slightly cracked (no, he wouldn’t cry, he refused to spoil the moment like this… but what the hell).

«I love you too. And now get a move on».

And Kakashi flew upstairs to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
